


Messed Up

by LadyFogg



Series: Valeska Oneshots [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Jerome catches you disposing of a body and offers to help.





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: Messed Up by Once Monsters  
> A/N: Um so I started this months ago and today suddenly had to finish it. Enjoy!

 

 

The only noise is the sound of the crickets chirping, and your labored breathing as you drag the plastic tarp containing your brother’s body toward the lake. It wasn’t planned, not that you hadn’t thought about killing him in the past. This time was different. This time when he was yelling and belittling you, something inside seemed to snap. 

You couldn’t take the screaming, the insults, the superiority. All you were doing was making dinner and he had to come in drunk, taking his frustrations out on you. So you grabbed the nearest thing and swung as hard as you could. You’ll never forget the sickening crack his skull made as the meat tenderizer struck his temple, or how his eyes rolled back in his head while he dropped to the ground. Even before you checked his pulse, you knew he was dead. 

There was too much blood for him not to be. 

Dinner was nice and quiet though. First time that’s ever happened. 

Your back aches and you chance a moment's rest to catch your breath. Thankfully, the tents and trailers are in the opposite direction, so you aren't too worried about someone coming across the scene.

What you are worried about is trying to explain your brother's disappearance. The circus is moving on tomorrow. Perhaps they won't think too much on it if you say he stayed behind. He wasn't the most well-liked or talented. It's not like he'll be missed.

A twig snapping puts you on guard, and you crouch low, hiding in the tall grass. There's rustling in the bushes nearby, but then it stops and you conclude it’s probably an animal. 

Regardless, you wait for several agonizing moments before you grab the tarp and start to pull again. You get a few steps in before an amused voice sounds from the darkness. 

“Need some help, doll face?”

Instantly you drop the tarp, spinning around to find the source. At first, you don’t see anyone, and as your heart hammers in your chest, you squint and search the overgrown brush. “Whoever you are, I’m not in the fucking mood for games,” you snap, sounding braver than you felt. 

“What  _ are  _ you in the mood for?” the voice asks a hint of laughter to it. 

“Come out and I’ll show you,” you all but purr, slowly reaching for the switchblade in your pocket. 

Before you can grab it, a hand suddenly closes around your wrist and a warm body lines up along your back. “Not sure what you’re reaching for, but I doubt it’ll be pleasant for me.”

Now that he’s closer, you know exactly who you’re talking to. Shoulders sagging with relief, you wrench your hand out of Jerome’s grasp and elbow his chest, putting some distance between your bodies. 

“Jerome, you scared the shit out of me!” you snap, spinning around to look at him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question, gorgeous,” Jerome grins, craning his neck to look past you. “Watcha got there?”

You step into his line of sight so he can’t see the body. “Nothing, now go back,” you say. 

“You’re acting very skittish for this to be ‘nothing’,” Jerome comments. 

“I asked you what you’re doing.”

Jerome regards you for a moment, and though it’s dark, the faint bit of moonlight that manages to peek through the clouds illuminates his wide smile. “Following you,” he admits. 

Glaring, you cross your arms. “How did you know I was here?” you ask. 

Jerome backs away, bumping into a large boulder before hopping up onto it. “I saw you,” he says, crossing his legs. “I saw  _ everything _ .”

Alarmed, you clench your jaw. “What did you see?” you ask in a low voice. Again, your hand moves toward the switchblade. 

“Bodies are easier to move when they’re cut up into pieces,” Jerome says with such nonchalance, it takes you a moment to realize what he actually said.

“Is that so?” you ask. “How would you know?”

Jerome smirks. “A hunch.”

“Well, I just want to get rid of him. I don't want to chop him up.”

“Fine,” Jerome pouts. “Party pooper.”

You don't respond right away, studying the redhead closely. “Are you going to tell?” 

“No,” Jerome says. “I'm sure he deserved it.”

“Good, then make yourself useful,” you order, turning back to the body. “Grab one end.”

Jerome hops off the rock and moves to grab one end. “Yes, ma'am!”

Between the both of you, it's a lot easier to carry your brother's body further into the woods. 

“There's a pond over there,” you pant, gesturing with a nod. “We'll tie a few rocks around him and be done with it.”

“Boring!” Jerome declares.

“You have a better idea?”

His eyes glint in the moonlight. “Maaaybe…”

You finally reach the pond and drop the body by the edge of the water. You're drenched in sweat and your body is aching. You want nothing more than to shower and go to sleep.

“Alright, ginger,” you say to Jerome. “What do you propose?”

Jerome studies the body, kicking back the tarp to see it fully. “Nice hit,” he declares, staring at the bloody head. “If you want to dump him, go for it. But we should make him a little harder to recognize.”

From his back pocket, he pulls out the meat tenderizer. 

“Were you in my trailer?” you ask angrily.

“Someone had to clean up,” Jerome says. “The place looked like a crime scene.”

“Why are you helping me?”

Jerome steps closer. His body heat draws you in, sending a shiver down your spine. “We're the same, doll face,” he tells you, reaching out to trail his fingers down your cheek. “I always knew there was a connection between us and now this proves it.”

You can't deny that he's right. You've had your eye on him for a while but haven't had the chance to act on your feelings. Now with your brother out of the way, that can change. 

“Let's dispose of him first,” you say. “Then we can talk about us.”

Jerome grins and hands you the small spiked mallet. “Alright, now think of all the shit he put you through,” he says, moving to stand behind you. His hands come to rest on your shoulders as he leads you toward the body. “And let him have it.”

Anger wells inside and you drop to your knees. Gripping the weapon in both hands you slam it repeatedly into his face, mutilating his features until there's nothing but a gaping bloody hole. 

By the time you're done, you're covered in blood and grinning with relief. You glance up at Jerome, who's watching with admiration. 

“Feeling better, gorgeous?” he asks.

“Much,” you say. 

With Jerome's help, you strip the body and wrap it back in the tarp with several heavy rocks. Together, you push him into the pond. Standing side-by-side, you and Jerome watch the body sink out of sight.

“What about this?” you ask, showing the tenderizer. 

Jerome considers it for a moment before shrugging. “Wash it then toss it on the way out of town,” he says. “Done and done.”

You rinse the blood off in the water of the pond then pocket it. “Let's get out of here,” you say. “I'm cold and tired.”

The walk back to the tents is done in silence. When you get close enough to see the lights, Jerome keeps a lookout while you sneak back to your trailer. Twice you almost run into someone but he pulls you out of their line of sight. 

Finally, you reach your front door and the two of you slip inside. The room smells strongly of cleaner and there's not a drop of blood to be seen. 

“Nice job,” you comment, dropping the tenderizer in the sink, where dishes from dinner are soaking in soap and water. 

Jerome gives a mock bow. “You're most welcome,” he says. He stands just outside, watching you closely. 

“Goodnight, Jerome,” you say, moving back to the door. 

“Goodnight, gorgeous.”

Closing the door, you take a moment to collect your thoughts. The silence in the trailer is foreign and disconcerting. Regardless, you love it. Feeling oddly light, you decide to take a shower.

The weak light in the bathroom flickers, but you pay no attention as you remove your soiled clothing. Blood has seeped through the thin fabric, leaving streaks on your skin. You bundle the clothes into a ball and shove them in the corner, before climbing into the shower. 

For once, the water is hot. Normally your brother uses all the hot water and you’re left with nothing but cold. Not tonight. 

You hum to yourself while scrubbing the blood. While you were tired before, now you start to feel a twitchy energy that slowly builds as time passes. You can do whatever you want now. Nothing and no one can stop you.

You shower until all the hot water is gone and then you step out. Wrapping a loose towel around yourself, you walk to the bedroom. The window is open, letting in the chilly night air. It feels amazing and you're just wondering when you left the window open when the bedroom door closes behind you.

You turn in time to watch Jerome step out of the shadows. “I thought you went home.”

“I changed my mind,” he says, moving closer. “Besides, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“You said ‘us’.”

“I did say that, didn't I?”

“There can be an us now,” Jerome says. “There  _ should  _ be an us now.”

“I doubt your mother would approve.”

Jerome gives a dark chuckle. “Oh, she will  _ hate  _ it.”

His eyes rake up and down your body. You're fully aware that only a thin towel keeps him from seeing your nakedness. 

“I have one question, doll,” he says.

“What is it?”

“What did it feel like?” Jerome asks. “Murdering him, watching him die in front of you?”

Jerome's voice is lower than you've ever heard it and there's a madness in his expression. 

“Euphoric.”

“Orgasmic?” 

You smirk back. “Almost.”

Now he's in front of you. He continues to lean in and you stay perfectly still, letting his lips meet yours. It's a clumsy kiss at first, but when Jerome realizes you're not going to push him away, he cups your face and kisses you harder.

Your hands come to rest on his waist and you sigh happily, letting your mouth slowly open. Jerome's tongue is quick to dive in and explore. Teeth nip at your bottom lip as Jerome growls possessively. 

When he draws back a moment later, you're both panting. Before you can react, your towel is yanked off. “Do you know how long I've watched you, wanted you?”

His hands tug you against his chest before exploring your naked body, still damp from your shower. 

“How long?” you ask with a soft moan. His touch fills you with fire and your heart rate spikes dramatically. 

“Too long.”

He's kissing you again, pushing you back until you hit the edge. You sit down, leaning back on your hands and spreading your legs. 

“What are you going to do about it now?” you tease.

Jerome's face breaks into a large smile and he laughs. “Everything.”

He's on you now, fingers digging into your flesh as you tear at his clothes. He yanks his shirt off impatiently before slamming his mouth against yours in a painful kiss. 

You dig your fingers into his hair, tugging on the strands. His kisses find your neck, where he bites and sucks hungrily. Moaning, you wrap your legs around him, finding a bulge in his jeans.

“ _ Je _ rome,” you sigh.

Jerome pulls back to look down at you. “Say that again,” he orders.

“Like when I moan your name?” 

Jerome giggles, his teeth scraping your jaw. “Yessss.”

“Then you have to make me.”

His hand dives down between your bodies, immediately finding your slit. Unprepared for his direct touch, you gasp and squirm. You're already wet from kissing alone, and all it takes is a few strokes for you to soak his fingers.

“Dirty girl,” Jerome teases. “You're all ready for me, aren't you?”

“Fuck me, Jerome,” you order.

“Not yet.”

Jerome pushes up to straddle your waist. He reaches for his pants, undoing the button with a quick flick of his fingers. 

“You need to put in the work, sweets.”

With a grin, you reach out to help him. He knocks your hands out of the way, pulling his cock out. He's half hard and you can't tear your eyes away as he gets up on his knees. Without warning, he pushes himself into your mouth.

You make a noise of surprise around his cock. Jerome groans with a breathless laugh, thrusting himself in deep. 

“Always liked that mouth of yours,” he giggles. “Thought it would look good around my dick. I was right.”

You swallow around him, senses invaded by the heady musk of him. Between your legs, your sex throbs, begging for attention. But you're too focused on Jerome to give it any.

He grips your hair painfully, fucking your mouth at a near brutal pace. A single lock of hair falls into his eyes and you try to commit the image to memory. The crazed grin, bright eyes...everything you've ever wanted from him is yours for the taking.

The head of his cock hits the back of your throat several times and he moans loudly. “Fuck!” he swears. “I want to cum in your throat. Want you to choke on me until you're blue.”

You whine, squeezing your knees together as your cunt throbs.

Jerome reaches back with one hand to pry them apart. His fingers rub your wetness for a teasing second before he brings them back to examine them.

“Hmmm, I think you're wet enough,” he declares, swirling your slick between his thumb and fingers. “I wonder what you taste like?”

With one big thrust, he buries himself all the way in your mouth before sucking his fingers into his mouth. Your eyes water and your lungs burn from lack of oxygen, but you're transfixed by the sight of Jerome savoring your arousal.

He removes his fingers with an audible  _ pop  _ before pulling his cock out of your mouth. 

“Oh I definitely need more of that,” he insists. 

You gasp for breath, head spinning and mind reeling. Words are no longer an option. All you can do is lay there while Jerome uses you any way he wants. 

And you love every second of it.

He climbs off of you, kneeling on the floor between your legs. 

“I can see into your window you know,” he says, grabbing your thighs and pushing your legs up so that your knees hit your chest.

No one has ever seen you like this and yet here you are, bare and spread for only Jerome to see.

“I jerked off so many times watching you get undressed,” he continues. “One night I even saw you touch yourself.”

You moan, face flush as he bends his head. 

“And now I get to see it all up close.”

His tongue runs up your slit and you jerk in surprise. The next thing you know, his mouth is on you, slurping and tasting your folds as if they are the most delicious treat in the world. Jerome hums and practically purrs, switching between licking your hole and sucking your clit between his lips.

Unable to control yourself, you cry out with pleasure. “Jerome!  _ Fuck! Oh, Jerome!” _

Two fingers are pushed into you while his mouth stays locked around that sensitive bundle of nerves. Your body is moving uncontrollably, rocking against his face while your hands twist the bedsheets.

“Mmm, yum,” Jerome coos. “I can do this all night.”

“ _ Yes, please! _ ”

And just like that, he stops, pulling away completely. You're left a panting, shaking mess, body tight from your lack of release.

“No,” you whine. “Jerome, please don't leave me like this.”

He stands, allowing his pants to drop to the floor. “Gotta fuck you first,” he says casually. 

He kneels back on the bed and you eagerly spread your legs. It doesn't enter your mind that you don't have protection. All you care about is feeling him inside you, stretching you wide so you can finally cum.

Jerome seems pleased with your eagerness and he grabs your hips, lifting them at just the right angle before slamming in with one thrust. You're so wet and ready that he slides into the hilt without any resistance.

Jerome throws his head back and laughs breathlessly. “Perfect fit,” he announces. He drops his hands onto the bed and leans over you, grinning. “Now, let's see how much you can take.”

His thrusts are deep and hard, slamming all the way every single time. Your body moves along with his movements, breasts bouncing each time. You're moaning louder than you ever thought you could, the head of his cock hitting your g-spot dead on. 

Jerome fucks you as if his life depends on it. 

Between moans and the occasional laugh, his eyes burn into yours, seemingly unable to look away. 

You're both covered in sweat and you're so wet, you can feel your own slick drenching his lap each time he thrusts into you. 

One of his arms wraps around your waist and suddenly he moves. In one fluid movement, he sits on the bed, dragging you up onto his lap.

“Why should I do all the work?” he grins. 

Gripping his shoulders, you ride him, forehead falling forward to press against his. His hot breath pants across your lips as he seeks sloppy kisses.

Jerome dips a hand between you, covering his fingers in your wetness before withdrawing it. A second later, you feel a finger circle the tight ring of muscles between your cheeks and before you can realize what he's doing, he presses in.

That's all it takes. 

Between your clit grinding against him, his cock stretching you, and his finger teasing, you cum harder than you ever have before.

_ “JEROME!” _

Sneering with triumph, Jerome grabs your waist with both hands, buries himself one final time, and cums inside you.

Boneless and panting, you slump against him as he continues to fuck you through his orgasm.

“Stunning,” he pants. “It's like you were made for me.”

You moan, limp with exhaustion. 

Jerome flops backward, sending you sprawling across his chest. He cups your face, forcing you to look at him. His eyes are bright with excitement as he thumbs your bottom lip.

“No one is going to stand in our way ever again,” he tells you. “Not your brother or my mother. We're finally free.”

You find yourself nodding. “Free to be together.”

Jerome grins and yanks you into a kiss. “There's just one little thing you need to help me with.”

“Anything.”

The next morning brings a cloudy sky and weak sunlight. Your brother isn't missed, but there is concern when Jerome's mother doesn't show for rehearsal. By the time they find Lila's body, you and Jerome are long gone.

 


End file.
